The Train Game
by Ryunn Kazan
Summary: For "The Great Rumbelle Blow Off" Belle plays a game during a train ride; Mr. Gold is a willing target.
Doing my part for the Great Rumbelle Blowoff; Loosely based off the train scene from "Nymphomaniac".

Song of choice: "Do this anymore" Nickleback

-.-.-.-.-.-

Being in your twenties was supposed to qualify as the best years of one's life, but Belle was a "reserved, all-around nerd who hadn't drank anything stronger than a painkiller during her early adulthood existence" as her best friend Ruby Lucas so daintily put it.

It was the idea of the thrill that got Belle to say yes to Ruby's absurd and potentially dangerous game. She made the rules simple enough: whoever had the most quickies during the four-hour train ride won; the prize being a bag of expensive chocolates Ruby had somehow come upon. Belle initially wanted nothing to do with her friend's insane sex game, but wasn't that what these "best years" were for? Experimenting and acting out? Belle, though contempt with her mundane lifestyle, thought a little careless fling or two might spice things up a bit.

It was just sex after all; sex with a countless amount of strangers, but sex either way.

So after picking out the drawliest "fuck-me" outfits they owned, Belle and Ruby made their way to the Boston train station for a night of passion and fun.

"Remember," Ruby instructed as the train began setting off, "no names, no numbers, just an anonymous good time. Smile and make eye contact and fuck it out."

"Any reason we couldn't have just gone to a bar for this?" Belle pondered.

Ruby smirked, her wolfish lips ready for prey. "I've never done it on a train before."

-.-.-

Two hours and thirty minutes later, Belle was really wishing she had stayed home with her books. The leather shorts Ruby lent her were starting to itch, she was tired, and the only guy she had managed to reel in tonight was biting chunks out of her neck.

Ruby had effortlessly scored four johns within the first hour, and was currently entertaining another in a car, some jock who was on his way to a tournament of some description. While she was with him, Belle had unwittingly caught the attention of some cab hopper who smelled like he had taken a bath in brandy. Wanting to a least give the game a shot, Belle went for him, and was now lodged in a men's cubicle with the stench of antiseptic chemicals and body odor and an uncoordinated slob slobbering on her throat and thrusting against the crotch of her shorts.

Belle wanted an adventure, but this was more torture than pleasure and she was not this desperate. The john was just unbuttoning her pants when she pushed him back.

"Look, I'm just not into it. Sorry."

"What?" the guy scoffed. "You drag me in here, get me all worked up just to turn me down?"

"I'm sorry." Belle shrugged, just wanting to get out of the cubicle before claustrophobia set in.

"Not as sorry as your gonna be bitch!" he shoved her against the sink and reached for her sorts again. Luckily, they were so tight that they were still impossible to pull off even when unzipped.

"Stop it!" Belle screamed. "Get the Hell off me! Help!"

The brute shoved his sweaty hand over Belle's mouth. She shook her head and bit hard into the meaty skin, kicking him in the stomach and dashing out the cubicle and running head-first into a suit.

The owner of the suit steadied the hurried girl, ready to demand an explanation, when he met a pair of impossibly blue eyes and all irritation evaporated. A slam broke him from his trance and he looked up to see a disheveled bloke with a bloody hand stumbling out of the same bathroom cubicle. After looking down at the young lady's displaced clothes, he put two and two together and carefully situated himself in defense.

"Is there a problem?" the suit inquired.

"No sir." The jock panted. "I was just…" he pointed to Belle.

The suit planted himself firmly beside Belle, leaning in a predatorily way on his cane. "As I recall, the young lady was screaming for you to stop. If the eight years I spent earning a law degree taught me anything, it's that no means no."

"Come on buddy, do you see what she's wearing? She's practically begging for it."

Belle was ready to slap the lewd grin off the creeps face when the suit suddenly jumped to the man and pressed his cane up to the urchin's throat.

"Last I checked, people raped people, not clothing."

"Whoa man, you got it all wrong. She and her little friend, they-"

"Regardless of what the lady has done prior tonight, she asked you to leave her be, and if you fail to do that, I swear to you I will put you under the train. Now bugger off."

The creep shuddered at the threat and quickly eased out of the apartment.

Belle smirked in victory, but instantly felt uneasy when her knight in silks and wool turned to her. His eyes scanned her scanty appearance, her leather shorts and blue sleeveless top with black pumps. She knew her makeup was smeared and she must have looked like a twice-used hooker. Maybe that's what he thought she was and he was expecting an award for his valiancy.

Belle was tempted to let him. He was rather handsome with his long brown hair with a mature amount of gray and chocolate eyes. The suit and cane added a mysterious strength to his already peculiar persona. He was obviously classy enough and she was here for a fling so…

"Are you alright miss?" he asked, using his cane as a barrier between them.

"Yes." Belle cleared her throat. "Thank you so much. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sure your friend has learned his lesson." The suit said definitely.

Belle snorted, a rather unsexy approach to the allure she was trying to put on. "Please we're perfect strangers." She realized then that he may look at her as nothing by a tawdry slut, but wasn't that the image she had been trying to sell all night?

"Something to entertain you during the ride?" the suit smirked. "Most people try a newspaper."

Belle laughed. Mysterious, charming, and a snarky sense of humor? Oh he was totally going to be hers.

"Well some people enjoy other forms of entertainment, Mr..."

Belle new the rules. No names. But if he was to be her only score for the night, should she at least make it personal?

"Gold." He allowed. "Pierce Gold."

Belle felt the giggle past her lips before she heard and ducked her head.

"Does my name amuse you, dearie?"

"Well, to be honest, it sounds like the name for body piercing establishment." Belle giggled.

Mr. Gold seemed unmoved by her remark at first, but as Belle kept giggling his solemn expression melted and he chuckled with her.

"I wonder," he inquired, hands playing with the head of his cane, "if it would be too forward of me to ask you to my car for a drink Miss…"

Belle bit her lip in anticipation. This was it. The game was at its peak.

"Belle, and a drink sounds like heaven Mr. Pierce Gold." She took hold of his arm. "Lead the way then."

Mr. Gold smiled faintly and lead the young lady down the wobbly hall back to his car.

Belle played her carefully devised plot out as they walked: lock the door, jump his bones, go home a sexed up women. Totally professional.

He stopped at a door and opened it for her, allowing her inside before he followed suit.

A bubble appeared in Belle's plan when she stepped into Mr. Gold's car. It was the size of at least three train cars, with highly decorated seating and a mini bar.

"Amazing." She gasped.

"I should hope so." Mr. Gold inserted as he got out two glasses. He gestured her to sit and she did, falling in love with the soft couch. She held her breath as she watched him make the drinks with is nimble fingers and shed his jacket with more grace than a ballet dancer.

"So Miss Belle, what is your destination?"

 _Oh I don't have one. You see my friend and I are having a bet of who can sleep with the most guys until this train stops._

"Just a…bit of a road trip with a friend."

"Ah. Is your friend nearby?"

"She's…occupied." Belle bit her lip, the image of just how occupied Ruby must be making her blush. "What of you?" Belle inquired quickly to move away from her story.

Mr. Gold's pleasant smile faded into a grim line. "I'm heading to Manhattan. My son's graduated high school."

"Congratulations." Belle rejoiced, only to earn a sarcastic smile from Gold. "I'm sure he's going to do great things." She offered.

He scoffed. "Not while living with his mother and that imprudent boyfriend of hers."

Belle giggled. "He sounds bloody fantastic."

"They man's drives a cruise boat for a living! I don't want my son doing that for the rest of his life! And she wants him to go to school in London. I only see him twice a year as it is."

Belle's heart melted for the man. She could picture him getting off this train, going home to some big house or a high-class apartment with nothing but pricey liquor to keep him company. He was lonely, much like her except he couldn't fix it as easily as she could. She had friends and could visit her father any time of day. His family was going clear across the world.

"My apologies Miss Belle, I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to an old man's problems. I'll escort you back to your car if you like."

He started to stand but Belle reached out and pressed down on his thigh, earning a questionable look.

"Wait."

She didn't have words of wisdom or a personal experience to draw from, but she had her body, and even if it was only temporary bliss, it was something she could share with him.

"You were very kind to me tonight." Belle soothed, running her hand over the wool of his leg and up. "I'd like…to be kind to you now."

Mr. Gold grabbed her wondering hand, pushing it away from his warm neither. "That's very _forward_ of you miss. But there's no need."

"I know I don't need to." Belle agreed. "I want to…something to entertain us during the ride. Do you not want to?"

Gold frowned, pressing further into his seat. "It's not…that I don't want to…"

Belle stood, gliding over to him.

 _Make eye contact._

Chocolate brown met forget-me-not blue. A bond of shaky lust.

 _Smile._

His lips were stuck in an unsure line. He needed to loosen up and she knew just the ticket. She bent down at his feet and began to undo his belt. She'd only done this once in her life with a steady boyfriend, and though the reaction had been positive abet messy, she hadn't really enjoyed the foreplay, let alone the act.

It was going to be different with him, she could feel it.

"Don't…" he husked.

"Let me."

His hands wondered about, unsure to push Belle away or to pull her closer. He chose to grip the chair for dear life, focusing instead on the pale, blue-nailed hand unfastening his pants, and not the intense blue eyes that locked with his.

"You don't have to do this." His plea came out as more as a refutable gasp and did little to repel Belle's advances. His body wanted her to keep going, to take him over the edge, but his conscious wanted to push her hands away from him, wrap her in his coat and send her to a car on the other side of the train. The heat was becoming too heavy, too spellbinding, and too close to the intended destination.

Belle unveiled her target, preparing it for the act to come. Thanks to male biology, he was already half-hard for her and a few creative blows and wrist-movements turned him into a stiff pole in her hand.

"I don't want to stop." She breathed, tantalized by the beautiful phallus in her hand, all dark-purple and weeping for completion. "And you don't me to stop. Let me do this for you."

Words of acceptance or resistance froze on his tongue, his hooded eyes instead bored dangerously into hers, and Belle clamped down on his cock.

Mr. Gold slapped the plush seating when her lips caressed the head, her tongue stroking the underside and heading lower. He took tainted breaths through his nose, snarls of lust exiting his mouth.

Belle focused on her task, using his thighs to steady herself with the random bumps the train ride caused. Each moan and gasp she extracted from him was like a medal of honor, like she had finally done something right tonight. She felt his warm, rugged fingers graze her goose-bumped arm. Fearing he would try to pull her away, she sucked down on him harder, hiding a smile in his lap when he gripped her shoulder and cursed in his chair. He was already shaking, poor thing.

"M-Belle. I'm…move…before…"

Belle knew what was coming and refused to pull away. A rough flinch caused him to arch forward and press further down her throat. Belle gagged on the rough piercing and breathed deeply through her nose as his hot seed flooded her mouth.

Mr. Gold rode the trembles of his orgasm with uneasiness, knowing when he opened his eyes there would be the cause of such a ride at his feet and he's have to face the culprit of his one-sided passion.

Belle pulled back, smothering a soft cough and carefully ingesting the thick seed. The consistency bothered her indefinably but she didn't want to offend him so she ignored the salty texture gliding down her throat. She wiped her lips and looked up to meet a beautiful pair of awed, crestfallen eyes.

It was those gentle non-judgmental that dropped the weight of all that she was doing onto Belle's lap.

She was on a train in barely there clothing sucking off a perfect stranger. A perfectly _nice_ stranger. A perfectly nice stranger who had offered her sanctuary and had wanted nothing in return.

She looked away, ashamed and infinitely humiliated. She stood, turning away from him so that he could fix himself.

Mr. Gold's mind was still in a daze of confusion, bliss, and now a twinge of humiliation. He shouldn't have let this girl to perform such a vulgar act upon him. She had been attacked tonight and he had taken advantage of her vulnerability in such a vile way. No wonder she couldn't look at him.

"Miss Belle," He began, quietly and slowly in case she wanted to jump in and scream at him.

"I'm sorry!" Belle blurted. "I should have never done this! This was so stupid! I should have never agreed to this damn, stupid game!"

"Game?" Mr. Gold brayed. "What game?"

Belle felt the sweat on the back of her neck turn to ice. She was compromised. Ruby was going to massacre her if they got reported.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked with a firm gentleness that Belle guessed was the law degree coming out.

Belle considered darting to the door and jumping cabs until she found Ruby, but Mr. Gold was circling her, partially blocking her exit. "Miss Belle?"

Belle groaned, knowing the game was over and she had to face the music for her farce.

"Could I get another drink?"

She told him then about Ruby's insane disposition to get her laid. He stayed perfectly quiet during her tale, the only confirmation that he was taking in the details was the faint blush from the raunchier parts. When she finished they were both absolutely silent, the only approximation of noise being the train purrs and the occasional clink of ice against the glasses.

Suddenly though, Mr. Gold started laughing and Belle nearly jumped out of her seat.

"What! What?"

"Forgive me, I think I'm in shock."

Belle sighed. "Try being in my position." She sat her glass down and sat up straighter. "I don't suppose I can persuade you not to report me to security?"

"That," Mr. Gold coughed, "will hardly be necessary."

Belle felt some of the weight fall off her chest.

"I do have one inquiry however."

"Yeah?"

"Who won?"

Belle wondered then if people could die from blushing so much.

"I'm woefully behind, let's put it like that."

"By how many points…or persons I suppose would be more accurate."

"The idiot from earlier was disqualified for being a dick, and I blew you off but I think that only partially counts so…it's zero to infinity."

Mr. Gold nodded, eyes downcast in thought as if were listening her read off a ledger. He was quiet again and the waiting was killing her.

"What if," Mr. Gold stopped and waved the idea off. "No. Forgive me, that's such a horrible suggestion."

"I just spent the past three hours trying to get laid for bragging rights and chocolates; try me."

Mr. Gold smirked from her coyness and found the courage to continue his proposal. "I was curious if you'd like to have a story to take home to your friend after all."

Belle felt her heart jump as she caught on. "You…want to?"

Mr. Gold nodded, his eyes not quite meeting hers. "If you'll have me."

Belle bit her lip in thought. He was certainly handsome and just talking to him had her wanting. Not to mention if she went back to Ruby empty-handed she'd have her in some other insane scheme next week.

"I'll have you." She agreed. A sense of déjà vu came over her as she stood and sauntered up to him, staring down at his spread, welcoming form before sliding into his lap. She gasped gently at the sudden friction, at the way his hand came to cup her hips at once to steady her. Her heart was pounding as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head against his.

"I've never done something like this before." She stated honestly.

"I understand." He comforted. "Broom closets are more of my specialty."

Belle giggled and felt more right in his lap than she felt anywhere else all night. She let the comfort flow and kissed him as gently as a breeze, unhurried and unchaste. She felt him kiss back with the same softness as his fingers skated over her hips. The feel of his rough fingers on her bare flesh caused Belle to press harder against him and soon the kiss became harder, a fight for breath-depriving dominance.

Belle pulled back, using her hips to keep him grounded as she ripped off her shirt, leaving only the mesh bra she was now grateful Ruby made her wear. She began undoing his shirt as he kissed her revealed chest, struggling to keep up with her task between stings of pleasure. His rough hands roamed her back and, after a pause of permission he undid her bra. He rubbed his face against her chest and grazed one of her erect nipples with his tongue.

"Yes…Oh!" she sang as she gripped his back.

With a burst of energy, he lifted her from the seat, circled, and had her back pressed to it again before she fully realized what he was doing. Belle gasped, gazing up at him with a primal need. His own humanity was smearing with instinct as he threw her legs open and began to undo her shorts. Belle had been ashamed of the scanty material all night but now was thankful that the proximal shortness made them easier and faster to take off. When they were off Belle recalled that they had been too tight to where with underwear. She was now bare to his eyes and froze in panic at the realization.

"You are so…beautiful." He husked, running his hand slowly up her hips and sides and lifting one of her legs to his mouth, kissing down the cap to the thigh and then to the apex of her simmering pleasure.

"Oh Pierce!" Belle shot a hand to her mouth to that the rest of the train would hear her hymn of devotion to his clever tongue.

The use of his first name sent Gold into a hyper drive of lust and he tried to devour her whole.

"Oh yes yes YES!" She screamed against her hand, biting it now that she was losing control. She arched her hips against his tongue, keeping up with the sensational dance his mouth and hands were leading. This was not what she had expected when she had come on this train tonight. This was not what a hookup was supposed to feel like. It wasn't supposed to be filled with such devotion and acceptance and joy for the pre-acts.

Belle's moans began pitching as she got closer to the sweet rush of climax. "Yes Pierce! So good…a little deeper…yes oh I'm-"

He pulled back just as she was _right there_ and she wanted to throw him under the train!

Before she could yell at him, he was lifting his hip and pressing his core to hers.

"Belle please, may I be inside you?"

Belle was already clawing at his buckle. "Yes, yes Pierce get inside me. Don't stop."

He didn't even get his pants past his hips before he plowed deep inside her. Belle's gasp froze at the rush of being filled so fast. She bucked her hips to his before her nerves could recover and they began a sharp, delicious tempo. She felt his moans vibrate against his neck as she barely smothered her own into his shoulder. His pace combined with the shaking of the train had her in a fit of uncontainable ecstasy and she was going to come a lot sooner than she wanted to.

"P-pierce!" She begged. "L-let me be in your lap."

He groaned in an approximation of agony as he pulled out and resituated them.

Belle slid herself back on him much slower, feeling every gnarl and groove of him slide inside her. Feigning off her climax, she gripped his shoulders and began to **ride**.

"Oh Belle." He gasped. "Oh you're so brilliant darling, so good…yes just like that YES!"

Belle shrilled at all the sensations: her breasts rubbing against his chest, her juices sliding down her thighs, his hands sliding all over her body. She was right at the peak and she wanted him there with her.

"Cum for me Peirce." She begged. "Ohhh, I'm close so close please come with me oh…"

Gold grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her at an alarming speed. Belle couldn't even scream her orgasm had her so hard. He fucked her right through it, bouncing her up and down until he was just about to cum. Just when it was too much, he jumped up and sat her in the opposing seat, abet a bit roughly, and flooded her thighs with his seed. Drained, he gripped the seat to keep himself from colliding on top of her, resting his knees beside her thighs.

Belle's whole body tingled with pleasure that slowly trickled down to numbness. Nothing should feel this good, this freeing. She found an approximation of strength to lift her head. Gold's closed eyes were level hers and his body was beginning to sag against hers. He was so beautiful, so amazing. The act could hardly qualify as just sex after what it had done to them. It was something so much stronger and personal than a roll in the hay. It was as if they had shared the deepest parts of their selves with each other, lived in each other's hearts for that short time. It was so beautiful and tragic and Belle was so happy she could kiss him and make love to him all over again.

His eyes opened to slits and he smiled tiredly at her. "Do you think that leveled out the score Miss Belle?" his fingers came up to caress the side of her cheek.

Belle reached up and intertwined her fingers with his.

"I don't Ruby got even close to my playing card."

.-.-.-.

Ruby Lucas stepped off the train with a yawn and a stretch that had her back muscles popping in multiple places. She was pleasantly beat, and needed a shower and a weeklong vacation she that she could do nothing but sleep.

Eight. She had managed to score eight fairly decent lovers in three hours and she was sexed enough to last her the next two weeks. She smirked and swayed a bit as she stepped out on the platform to wait for Belle. Though she hoped her friend had scored some kind of action tonight, she knew the reserved bookworm didn't get anywhere near her marker. She felt a bit guilty that she hadn't been around to help push her, but Belle was more forgiving than she should be. She'd by her a copy of something or another to make up for it.

Ruby was about to go flag down security when she saw Belle begin to exit off one of the first class cars. She waved at her but her name dried up on her lips when she saw walk her out with someone.

Belle and the suited man strolled onto the platform arm in arm, the suit's jacket around her to hide her disheveled appearance. The man as well looked unkempt, but damned if he didn't look like the cat that got the cream.

Belle finally saw Ruby and held up a finger to hold her off. She turned to the suit and said something, her expression now less radiant. The suit nodded, his face sad as well. He took the jacket from her and watched remorsefully as Belle walked towards Ruby. Suddenly though, he began running to her, calling for her to wait. Belle shot around and Ruby watched in awe as he said a few words to her before handing her a card of some sort. Belle's face lit up brighter than a shooting star and she pulled him to her and kissed him.

Ruby looked around to make sure there were no cameras. Since she wasn't part of some pranking show or on the set of some corny romance movie, obviously her friend had gotten a lot more than a good lay tonight. She watched them part again, happier now, and Belle practically skipped to her.

"What the actually Hell happened to you tonight?" Ruby demanded.

Belle shrugged and turned to watch Mr. Gold pull a taxi aside, leaning into the window and motioning to her and Ruby before handing him a wad of cash, waving one last time to Belle before he crossed the street.

"Who the Hell was that?" Ruby implored, trying to pull her friend from cloud-nine.

Belle shared the card with her. MR. GOLD'S PAWNSHOP: ANTIQUES DEALER. She flipped the card around to find a hastily scribbled number.

"Just a guy I met on the train." Belle sighed, taking her friend's hands and spinning her around. "A perfectly wonderful stranger!"

Ruby eyed her friend profusely. There was one Hell of a story here and neither one of them were sleeping tonight until she got every last detail.

As they headed to the taxi, Ruby pulled the chocolates from her bag and tossed them to Belle. "Here, you deserve these."


End file.
